


(Fanart) Irongate Wilderness

by Mylochka



Series: Fanfic Illustrations [27]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Illustration for the story "Irongate Wilderness"





	(Fanart) Irongate Wilderness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shore Leave: Irongate Wilderness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171190) by [ShoreLeave_IrongateWilderness (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ShoreLeave_IrongateWilderness). 

  



End file.
